medalofhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Rough Landing
Rough Landing is the first level of Needle in a Haystack, the third of six missions in Medal of Honor: Frontline. Briefing Rough Landing Holland countryside 16 September 1944-1830 Hours A Dutch resistance informant named Gerritt has news critical to Allied Command. However, we've lost contact with him and have begun to assume the worst. We must determine what happened to Gerritt and, just as importantly, what he knew. You'll be dropped outside Kleveburg - the last known position of the informant. You'll be dropped a fairly safe distance from town, giving you a chance to survey the area and select the best route into the village. But don't be fooled by the green and peaceful landscape around Kleveburg -- it's swarming with German forces on leave. Two squad mates will accompany you. Corporal Barnes is a demolitions expert, on his own mission to destroy any tanks you encounter. Your job is to watch his back. The other is Timothy Connor, a rookie in terms of drops, but an excellent navigator and Dutch translator. Though the area may seem serene, keep in mind that Operation Market Garden is underway. Watch for and assist stray Allies who may have drifted off target during their drop. Also, it's been reported that German soldiers are mistreating Dutch civilians, so intervene as necessary. Your squad will see you at the gates of Kleveburg, but you'll have to search the town alone for any information on the fate of our informant, Gerritt. Ironic, isn't it? Not long ago, you were flying paratroopers to their destinations. Now, you're the one dropping into the fire. Here's to a soft landing! Objectives * Protect Corporal Barnes as He Destroys Tanks * Find Kerosene * Create Distraction Weapons * Colt .45 * Springfield '03 * Thompson SMG * Mark II Fragmentation Grenade Characters * Lt. Jimmy Patterson * Cpl. Mike Barnes * Pvt. Timothy Connor * Pfc. Terry Langteau Vehicles * Panzer IV Transcript Barnes: Is this your first drop Patterson or is your aim as bad as mine? We better see if anyone else is around, then we'll get you to town. Connor is stuck in a windmill Connor: Hey Jimbo, you wanna give me a hand? Connor sees something. Connor: Wait, Jimmy, Ger---ugh . . . He is shot multiple times and killed by a sniper in the forest. In a nearby house a German officer is interrogating an old woman. Patterson kills him. More soldiers come down the pathway. Patterson and Barnes kill them. A Panzer IV tank is around the corner. Two Germans are working to repair it, One questions how long it will take. German Mechanic: 'No, that's an easy fix. Here, I'll show you a trick. ''These are his last words. '''Barnes: Jimmy, we gotta take out any tanks we see. You hang with me and provide cover. Barnes places a demolition charge on the back of the tank and runs. It explodes and the tank is destroyed. They run across a bridge. A soldier pops out from behind cover. Langteau: U.S.! Hey, don't shoot, don't shoot! Eighty-Second Airborne Private First Class Terry Langteau. Mind if I tag along? I got separated from my squad during a skirmish two miles west of here. Langteau, Barnes and Patterson move up the path a little ways and overhear a conversation between two soldiers. German Soldier 1: What time are we supposed to be back? German Soldier 2: Stop worrying and enjoy this beautiful day will you! The three engage the enemy troops and kill them. They move into a small village infested with Germans guarding a second Panzer. Barnes plants the charge and destroys it. They continue through a path, killing a small patrol, before coming across a new smaller village. They clear the area of the few Germans terrorizing the civilians. Barnes: That tank's in the way Jimmy! We better find another way around. Barnes, Langteau and Patterson cross a bridge into a German campsite, picking up a small can of kerosene there. In the next area, a German tank commander is inspecting the Panzer that was blocking the bridge. He puts his arms up, but quickly switches to take out his pistol. He gets killed and Barnes destroys the tank. The squad continue through the paths, neutralizing a large number of enemy soldiers. In the next village, several Germans come over a hill as Barnes plants a charge on a tank entrenched in a building. As he does this, Jimmy and Langteau move ahead to a windmill. When Barnes arrives with them, a large squad of Germans follows him, forcing Patterson to take them all out. The soldiers continue down a path, passing a sad looking middle-aged woman who was presumably kicked out of her village up ahead. In the village, the squad is forced to eliminate a huge contingent of Germans. '' '''Barnes:' We can`t hit that tank from here, try and take it out with that rocket launcher. A tank is across a river and unreachable by Barnes. Thus, Jimmy uses a Nebelwerfer to destroy it. The team moves through another path and into a mortar firing range. Barnes: Heads up Jimmy! Mortars! Patterson and Langteau set to work killing the mortar crewman. Barnes takes out the last tank in the clearing and they leave through a path, killing one last German. Barnes: Okay Jimmy, unfortunately, this is where we part ways. We got an invitation to hold up with a Dutch resistance contact not too far from here. You're a good man, you'll do fine. Jimmy leaves Barnes behind as he makes his way towards a windmill down the road. Using the kerosene, he makes a fire on a hay bale and sets the windmill on fire. Four German soldiers burst open the door to Kleveburg. Jimmy quickly defeats them all and enters the town. Trivia * This is first occurrence in the Medal of Honor franchise to feature a usable Nebelwerfer. The other games to feature a usable Nebelwerfer is Medal of Honor: Allied Assault: Spearhead, and Medal of Honor: European Assault. ** The Nebelwerfer appears to re-use the same model from Medal of Honor: Allied Assault. * The gunman that killed Pvt. Connor can easily be spotted via sniper scope. However, the gunman is scripted to kill Connor and is immune to any form of damage. * This same gunman is seen firing a K98 bolt action rifle, however he fires it as fast as a semi-automatic rifle like a G43, for a bolt action rifle to fire this quickly is simply impossible. * The airborne soldier encountered midway through the level, PFC Langteau, is a reference to the series producer, Scott J. Langteau. * It is possible for PFC Langteau to live or die, but it will not effect the storyline. * In the trailer of the game at this level, the player has M1 Garand, but in the game itself it is not. Level Map RLLevelMap.png|Rough Landing level map. nebelwerfer.jpg|The Nebelwerfer Rough Landing cut build.jpg|Cut building. Category:Missions Category:Medal of Honor: Frontline singleplayer levels